Surprising Alice
by Summer Leah
Summary: Jasper manages to surprise Alice . . . fluffy, lemon
1. Surprising Alice

**Author's Note: This is the first time I've every publically posted anything I've written. PLEASE review! If people don't like this or don't review, I won't write any more.**

**Jasper POV**

Having the girl you love be able to see exactly what you're going to do can be a dilemma when you're trying to plan a romantic surprise. So today I decided not to plan. Or rather, I deliberately changed my plans every time I decided on one just to make Alice crazy. I was out hunting but she had gone to Seattle to shop with the very reluctant Bella. I knew that when we were separated for any length of time she liked to keep tabs on my/our immediate future, and generally this precluded me surprising her in any way. However, I finally figured out how I could use her own gift against her.

First, I decided that I would cover our room with rose petals and draw a hot bubble bath with candles all around to enhance the romantic atmosphere. We would slide into the tub, our limbs intertwined, and I would take my time in worshipping her body. I would pay special attention to her breasts, stroke her everywhere, and make sure she was as hot as a vampire could be before I took her—slowly, gently.

As soon as I was sure I had this decision fully visualized and firmly enough planted in my mind that Alice couldn't miss it, I cast it aside, thinking of other things I could do with her. Such as waiting until she walked into our bedroom before leaping at her and pulling her down to the bed. Then I'd tear her clothes off with my teeth, ripping them to shreds. Alice says she hates when I destroy her clothes, but I can sense her lust when I do this. Plus, it just gives her an excuse to go shopping again. At this point, I'll probably be starving for her, so naturally, I'd better be prepared to make a delicious meal out of her sweet juices . . .

At this point, my cell phone buzzed and I grinned as I read the text message from Alice. She berated me for distracting her and told me that if I expected to get lucky tonight, I'd better stop planning it in such graphic detail. I laughed out loud. It was great, knowing that I'd gotten to her. I wonder if Bella noticed anything unusual going on . . .

**Alice POV**

Thank God I couldn't blush! As it was, Bella kept asking me what I was seeing when I spaced out in the middle of the store. Of course I couldn't tell her what lay ahead for me . . . especially since I wasn't sure myself. A variety of erotic images flitted in and out of my visions and as soon as one solidified, another would take its place. And obviously since it was Bella, she assumed that the Volturi were coming or Edward was in trouble or something equally drastic. She absolutely refused to be reassured by my vague answers.

"Come on Alice, just tell me! You don't have to keep protecting me! If it's important enough for you to send a text message about, I have a right to know."

"Bella," I replied, "PLEASE stop worrying! This really has nothing to do with you."

She scoffed. "Oh, sure. Just like Victoria coming after me, when you told Edward and he decided we should spend some quality time with Renee. Or the Volturi. Or the army of newborns. Or--"

"Bella! I promise as a friend and sister, neither you, nor Edward, nor anyone else is in danger. Well, I might be in trouble, but not the life-threatening sort."

"Oh no! I knew it was something bad! Tell me what's going on and how I can help," she insisted.

I winced. "Uh, Bella, this really isn't something you can help with. Please, just forget about it."

"Not until you tell me what's going on!"

"Fine!" I snapped, giving into her. "If you MUST know, Jasper is making plans."

"What kind of plans?" She still didn't get it.

I sighed. "VERY SPECIFIC plans for tonight. Or rather, when we get back."

"Oh!" All of a sudden, Bella's coloring resembled a tomato as she finally figured out what I was seeing. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it," I told her, pulling a face. "Just trust me when I say you do NOT want to know all the gory details."

This time, she nodded fervently.

**Jasper POV**

By the time Alice returned, I was incredibly aroused. Luckily, so was she. I could sense her excitement; it only added to mine. So I decided to be very bad and use my power to make her even hotter.

"Jasper," I heard her growl, "get over here RIGHT NOW!"

I still had not decided on a course of action. At this point, I decided to just act on all my impulses as I felt them so that Alice wouldn't know what was coming. She was standing facing the house, glaring as if she could see me through the walls. I sprang out and sprinted over to her. By the time she'd decided how to react, I'd thrown her over my shoulder and was running into the woods. I smirked: in this situation, Alice's gift was a handicap. Since she usually knew what people were going to do, she had time to decide how to respond. She wasn't used to making up her mind in a split second, which was all the warning she'd get before I changed my tactics.

Suddenly I stopped and drew her into a deep, passionate kiss. I stroked the warm, smooth, perfect skin of her face as I claimed her mouth. She moaned against my lips and I pulled her body tightly against mine, allowing my hands to drift downwards as I tugged her even closer, pressing her against my erection. I growled; she moaned again, louder. I suddenly decided I had done enough teasing and moved my hands to the front of her shirt, popping a few buttons in my haste to remove it. Alice helped by pulling off her skirt. Then she backed up for a second. Confused, I stared down at her and saw that she was wearing some beautiful underwear. I hadn't seen it before, not that that's a surprise, with Alice. The surprising thing was just how sexy that lingerie was. Of course, she'd worn a lot of fancy undies for me, but she didn't do it very often. I guess she didn't want me to get used to it, not that I ever could. But this outfit was as arousing as anything she'd worn for me before. I nearly burst out of my pants in a sudden surge of lust. I knew that Alice felt my need when she inhaled sharply.

**Alice POV**

I grinned to myself. Jasper could not take his eyes off my body. I arched my back, showing off my small breasts in the lacy black see-through bra I wore. It pushed them up and set off their whiteness nicely, but didn't do much in the way of concealing. I watched his gaze travel down my flat stomach to the extremely provocative thong. Dark curls peeked out of the top, and you could practically see my sex through it. Judging by Jasper's expression and his sudden growl, not to mention the surge of lust I felt him projecting onto me, I had chosen my underwear well.

Just because he wouldn't let me see what he was going to do didn't mean I couldn't anticipate that truly sexy underwear was called for. This was the just the first little bit of his punishment for torturing me earlier. I would truly get him back for this . . . later.

For now, I crooned in a low, purring voice, "Like what you see?"

He sprang at me and we tussled briefly in the grass. He won, of course; Jasper's bigger, stronger, and more experienced than me. That doesn't mean I didn't put up a fight, though.

**Jasper POV**

Dear God. Alice was going to be the death of me. When finally I wrestled her to the ground, I needed her in the worst way. I took her mouth almost savagely and gripped her hair to keep her lips firmly in place. She whimpered softly and nipped at my lips. With that, Alice eroded the last of my control. I tore her tiny sexy lingerie to shreds in my haste to get inside her, so absorbed I barely noticed her reciprocating. Then finally, _finally, _we were both bare.

I licked my way down her body as she lay beneath me, gasping. I took my time with her breasts, kissing and stroking her nipples, before proceeding to the center of her desire. As I slid my tongue along the swollen lips of her sex, I sent out a surge of lust to augment her body's natural reaction. Just like that, she exploded into my mouth. I was in heaven, soaking up her ecstasy and savoring her delicious taste on my lips. In moments like this, I often think, _who needs blood? _I feel as though I could survive on Alice alone, forever.

Knowing that she was more than ready for me and unable to wait, I claimed her mouth again and thrust deep inside her. She sighed. I groaned. Then I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into my embrace as I gently brought us both to climax.

Soon we were totally sated and just lay there, panting. Alice usually cuddled against me at this point, but today she sat up and looked down at me. "I am _so _getting you back for this stunt," she announced with a grin.

I laughed and replied, "I'm looking forward to it."


	2. Alice's Revenge

**A/N: I originally posted part of this as Part 1, but I finished it and combined the two. I'd just wanted to publish the first part as soon as I wrote it. Enjoy!**

**Alice POV**

For the next week, I plotted my revenge. I was hoping to lure Jasper into a false sense of complacency before striking, and it seemed like it was working. He gave me a few suspicious looks but must have decided I was plotting something related to Bella and clothes. It's a blessing that he doesn't have Edward's gifts; he constantly senses me making plans (though he persists in calling it "scheming") and never knows what they're related to. It wounds me, though, that everyone always assumes that I'm going to drag the unwilling Bella along to some kind of fashion torture session. Really, she's completely clueless as to how important some things are. As her big sister, it is my responsibility to educate Bella and teach her the ways of the fashion world. If she had her way . . . I shudder to think of the types of clothes she used to wear. For heaven's sake, she still prefers sneakers and jeans to anything else! Maybe I'll make her watch some educational TV, like Tim Gunn's Guide to Style.

But Bella's case, though not beyond hope, was something to work on another day. More immediate were my plans to get Jasper back for that stunt. Now, _this _is where my gift comes in handy! I could "see" how Jasper would respond to each idea I had. Finally, I had decided what I was going to do, but I still wasn't sure when I should do it. In the end, I figured I'd just wait for the opportunity to come up.

**Jasper POV**

I never really mind when Alice drags me out shopping. Although personally I can usually think of many things I'd rather do with her, the happiness and enthusiasm she feels when we're in a store puts me in heaven. Today we were touring Nordstrom's for additions to my winter wardrobe, and whenever she found something she thought would look good on me she would squeal delightedly. Finally she sent me into the dressing room.

When I was changing into the first outfit Alice had found, I suddenly felt a bolt of lust shoot through my body. It wasn't coming from me, and the only person whose moods can affect me that much is Alice. What was she doing?

I was about to change back into my regular clothes when my cell buzzed, indicating I'd received a text message. It was from Alice. She told me to continue trying on everything and pick some stuff out, but she was going to the petit section to look for a few things, and would I please meet her at the lady's dressing room?

I replied in the affirmative, wondering what was making Alice so horny. Yes, I'm secure enough that I know it wasn't someone else, but that just made it more confusing. I shrugged it off and tried to ignore the sympathetic rising excitement that was making it difficult to judge the fit of the pants I was trying on.

**Alice POV**

I chuckled wickedly to myself as I browsed the selection of skirts (not fabulous, but this was a department store in Port Angeles, so I really couldn't be too picky). I was thinking about the last time Jasper and I made love. Then I moved on to the time he had pulled that stunt on me, which had been very exciting but that didn't change the fact that he had to be punished. I knew that he would feel my lust and when I "saw" him walking over and asking what was going on, I sent him a text message to ensure he stayed in the fitting rooms for a while.

When I "saw" that Jasper was finishing his selections, I grabbed the clothing I'd picked out and ran to the dressing room to implement phase two of my plan: masturbation.

**Jasper POV**

Dear God, what was she _doing _in there? I was about to embarrass myself very publicly—either that, or destroy a crowded dressing room in my haste to get to Alice. The waves of lust she was sending out were so strong that I had to seriously fight to remain standing. The only times she'd ever sent out such intense vibes was during sex.

I felt the waves of excitement build, and build . . . then crash, leaving me totally unsatisfied as I realized that Alice had climaxed. What on earth? She _knew _the effect that would have on me! Why was she doing this?

When Alice came out I walked quickly to her, trying to keep it to human pace, but before I could say anything she said, "I found two skirts and a dress that would be absolutely _perfect _for Bella! What did you pick out?" She looked at my choices, but I knew her well enough to select only things she'd approve of. I'd become familiar with her likes and dislikes regarding my clothing the hard way. I was going to confront her on her actions, but she was already standing at the cash register. How did she manage to get to the front of the line like that? It was one of the mysteries of life.

Finally, Alice was done paying, but before I could sweep her into my arms and carry her back home, she shoved the bag at me and said, "Can you bring this home, Jazzy? I promised Bella I'd be over there in fifteen minutes. Thanks!" I would have argued but she was looking at me with her big soft brown eyes . . . Dammit! I _knew _what she was doing, but it still worked! That girl was a menace to society!

Somehow, I found myself replying "Sure Alice, but hurry up, OK?"

**Alice POV**

Unfortunately (for Jasper), I stayed over so late with Bella that Charlie insisted I sleep over. Apparently, it's illegal in Forks to drive between 2 and 4 am, and who was I to break the law, particularly under the chief of police's roof? So, I was forced to go through all of Bella's clothes, organizing them, making notes of what she needed, and putting together outfits for her.

The next day, I drove in to school with Edward and Bella. Jasper met me as soon as I stepped out of the car, and his expression made it clear that he was not happy. However, I flashed my most brilliant smile at him and immediately apologized, explaining very sweetly why it just hadn't been possible to return home last night, even though I had wanted him _so _badly. Which was true, and he certainly couldn't deny it as he felt my pent-up lust. It was for a good cause, though, and I know that Jasper was more frustrated than me. Anyway, although my excuses were fairly flimsy, Jasper, being the polite southern gentleman that he is, accepted them. It probably didn't hurt that he was temporarily dazzled, either. By now, I'm confident enough of my effect on him that I can use it to my advantage.

So before Jasper could remember that he knew I must have an ulterior motive, I skipped into school. Luckily, we shared just about all our classes, so I could further my cause in another place where he couldn't do anything.

In physics, I took out a sheet of paper and wrote a note to him, a normal occurrence given the hell that was high school. _This is amazing—Mr. Peters manages to make this subject even more boring than it was in our last school._

He shot me a grin. _List of things we'd rather be doing?_

We did this a lot, and I hid a satisfied smirk, as I'd been hoping he would suggest this game. It started out as usual—"eating pizza," "fighting werewolves," "listening to Emmett and Rosalie have sex," etc. But I knew the list always ended up at the same place, which was . . .

_Having sex, _Jasper wrote.

Yes! _Sucking your cock, _I quickly replied.

I very rarely used crude language of any sort, and I'd never said anything that lewd to him. However, Jasper had the reaction I was hoping for—his pants suddenly tented, and I just barely heard him mutter "Oh god" under his breath.

I managed to keep an innocent face, looking at him expectantly. It was his turn, and after some hesitation he wrote, _licking you._

He obviously needed some encouragement. _Licking your balls._

Jasper groaned and shifted uncomfortably. Come on, Jasper . . . _feeling you come against my face, _he finally replied.

Yes! He had done exactly what I wanted, falling straight into my wicked snare. My suggestions gradually became more and more explicit until I wrote, _having you fuck me from behind._

At this point, Jasper looked at me feverishly and I decided to "take pity" on him, caressing him through his jeans. He moaned out loud and arched his back, and I quickly snatched my hand away just before the entire class turned to stare at him. Jasper quickly recovered, pretending he was cracking his spine. Hopefully no one was looking under the desk.

A couple of hours and much teasing later, we were on our way home, where I could implement the fourth and final stage of my plan for vengeance.

**A/N: To everyone who's reviewed, thank you thank you! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**


	3. Back and Forth

**Author's Note: It's been awhile since I've updated, because I didn't get a lot of reviews. It's not that i require a certain number before I keep writing, but reviews really inspire me. Actually, it guilts me into writing knowing that people want more. Anyways, here's chapter 3.**

**Warning: This chapter is much more explicit than the others. Enjoy!**

**Jasper POV**

By the time school was over, I was hornier and more frustrated than I could remember being in a long time. _Sorry Edward _I mentally apologized as we piled into the car, knowing that he could hear every lustful thought about his favorite sister that was running through my head. At the same time, considering what Alice was most likely thinking, I'm sure he understood it was not my fault.

I will never know what was going on inside Alice's mind that day, but it's probably just as well given the emotions that were pulsing off her through the entire car. I tried to ignore Emmett's snickering and Rose's eye-rolling, making a mental note not to spare Em next time he pissed Rosalie off and wasn't getting any.

The ride seemed to drag on forever despite the fact that Edward appeared to be driving far faster than usual. When we arrived, Alice attempted to breeze past me and dance inside. I almost laughed. No way, sweetheart. Not going to happen. I reached out and grasped her wrist. "And where d'you think you're goin', little darlin'?" I asked softly, using my seductive southern drawl that I knew drove Alice crazy. She gulped but still attempted to pull her innocent face. This time, however, it wasn't going to work. "It is time," I murmured, "for a reckoning."

Alice's eyes suddenly lit up with mischief. Before I could react, she pulled her wrist free and was running into the forest, laughing and calling over her shoulder, "You'll have to catch me first!" Her smile made my breath catch and I had to pause as I fell in love with Alice all over again. God, she was beautiful with her impish grins and teasing ways. My lovely little pixie.

When I had recovered, I sprinted after her. I realized that Alice was setting me up, had seen everything coming. I didn't care, though, since she was playing along. This just meant I had to watch out, because she was unlikely to do anything by chance.

It didn't take long for me to see that she was heading towards our cave. While hunting, we'd found this fissure against a cliff. The entrance was narrow, but once you got inside, it was actually very spacious. There was some sort of stream or mini-waterfall running down the back wall, and both Alice and I loved the noise. We'd had sex in this spot many times. It may sound uncomfortable to have sex in a cave, but to a vampire, pretty much everything is soft. When you've accidentally ruined several mattresses during intercourse, bare earth or rock is wonderfully firm.

I caught up to Alice just before she reached the entrance and threw myself at her, carrying us both inside with the momentum. She giggled as we rolled until we reached the wall, and then I silenced her laughter with a deep, thorough kiss. She moaned and responded ardently, arching into me. We tore at each other's clothing until both of us were naked, and I pulled her hands above her head and laid them against the rock walls of the cavern. "Keep them there," I ordered roughly. Then I bent down over Alice's body, but to her obvious surprise I only kissed her throat. Then I licked it, lightly sucked, nipped, letting her feel the edge of my teeth . . .

Alice's moan could have started an avalanche. Love bites are very unusual among vampires, even mated ones. No matter how intimate you are with someone, letting their teeth touch any part of your body goes against every instinct we possess. Because I wasn't in "hunting" or "battle" mode, my venom wasn't present and she wouldn't scar, but it still made her feel extremely vulnerable. This feeling was heightened by the fact that the neck is the least protected part of the body. Overall, it aroused her so much that I sensed a sudden gush of moisture from between her legs, which made me growl deep in my throat.

I licked my way down Alice's neck, pausing at her breasts. I drew back a little just to stare at them before I took one into my mouth and suckled it. I used my hand to knead her other breast and rolled her nipple between my fingers before pinching it sharply. When Alice gasped and groaned, I switched, soothing her breast with my mouth and stimulating the other with my hand. Once she was panting, I left her breasts to trail my mouth down her flat stomach. I paused again at her cute little belly button, dipping my tongue in before continuing down. Finally, I reached her nest of dark curls. I nuzzled her sex before using my hands to spread her open to my voracious mouth. First I licked from bottom to top, savoring her spicy sweet taste. I swirled my tongue around her clit, sucking lightly. Then I moved down and thrust inside to the sound of her moans and whimpers, music to my ears.

One thing that I love about my gift is that when either of us pleasures the other, we both feel the excitement so that everything we do is mutual. Her lust was making me even harder, and the only way I was able to ignore it was by focusing on Alice's pleasure. I swirled my tongue inside of her, savoring her delicious taste. Her juices were literally flowing into my mouth, and I knew she was close. I reached in with one hand, finding her clit and rubbing it. Her breathing increased. I knew all I had to do was close my fingers and pinch . . . there. Beautiful. God, I could never get tired of this.

I was wallowing in the aftermath of Alice's desire and so was taken by surprise when the little pixie flipped me over, reversing my positions. She mimicked my earlier actions, grabbing my wrists and placing my hands against the rock. She grinned at me wickedly and my cock throbbed. Really, the only thing better than having Alice at my mercy was being at _her_ mercy. She sat back and surveyed my body before theatrically bringing a finger to her mouth. "Hmm . . . where to begin . . ." She held her finger up as if she suddenly had an idea, but I knew she had already planned this whole thing out. It was just the way Alice was.

She began with her fingers. She stroked my feet then moved her hands up my legs, pausing occasionally to press a kiss to my bare skin. Her hands skimmed over the part that needed her the most, proceeding directly to my chest. Here she pressed with her fingers, splayed them across my torso, and lowered her mouth to my needy body. She licked me from one shoulder to another before trailing kisses down to my stomach. Here she paused again, pressing hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses down my happy trail, stopping just before she reached my cock. She blew cool air along the path her lips and tongue had just taken. When I couldn't take it anymore, I growled and involuntarily thrust my hips.

Alice sat back with a satisfied smirk on her lips. "Do you need me, Jasper?"

"Yes," I groaned. "Alice, please . . ."

"What, Jasper?" she asked innocently. "What do you need?"

My eyes flashed with lust as I realized what she wanted me to say. "I need your mouth on me, Alice. I need you to take my cock between your lips and suck me."

Alice grinned in triumph and purred, "As you wish."

Ha! We both knew it was how _she _wished, not that I minded, not in the slightest . . . oh, yeah. Yes. That was it. Oh, God.

It never ceased to amaze me that Alice, little, petite Alice, could take all of me in her delicate mouth. But that's what she was doing. My cock was surrounded her warmth and wetness, and then she swirled her tongue around me and sucked. At first, she pulled lightly on my dick, but she slowly increased the suction until I thought I would die. Just as I was about to pull her off so I didn't come in her mouth, she pulled her lips away. I moaned at the loss, but then she moved down and kissed my balls. Jesus Christ. Her tongue flickered out and she licked them before taking them into her mouth. She played with them for a few minutes before returning to my cock. I was so close to exploding, but I managed to hold back, allowing myself to feel her around me just a little longer. Finally, I could hold it off no more. I moved to push her away, but Alice only paused long enough to say "Keep your hands on the wall."

"Alice, I'm about to come," I told her.

"Good."

Oh yeah . . . very good . . . no! I couldn't come in her mouth, that was disrespectful, ungentlemanly, wrong. Once again, I tried to push her away, but Alice held on to my cock like a little terrier, refusing to release me. Eventually, I gave up, gripping her hair instead and shouting her name as I shot my cum into her mouth. Alice swallowed eagerly, and I groaned, slamming my head into the ground so hard I probably left an impression. Finally, I was finished, unable to do more than lie there and pant. Alice moved up my body to kiss me. I grabbed the back of her head with one hand and drew her body against mine with the other, returning her kiss with interest. "Alice, love, you didn't need to do that."

She rolled her eyes at me. "I _wanted _to do that, Jazzy. Don't worry, there was no way you could've stopped me." I knew _that _was the truth.

I sighed, enjoying the sensation of her naked body above mine. Soon, I would be ready for round two. Or was it three? Hell, who's counting? But there was something I needed to say, right now. "I love you, Ali."

She smiled. "I know. I love you too, Jazz."

**I think I'm gonna write one more chapter, and then this will be done. So, for that chapter, do you want Jasper and Alice to make love or fuck? I won't update till people answer that question cuz I'm not sure what I want to do. Review, review, folks!**


End file.
